The Belitales Prophecy
by E-Kiarlic
Summary: Beybladers Gingka, Masumune, Madoka, Tsubasa and Ryuga get pulled into the world of Pokemon. Why were they chosen and who brought them here? A new danger will threaten the entire Pokemon world as Ash, Cilan and Iris try to help the bladers save the world! Rated T just in case. :) R&R!


Hey everyone! :) This is my first attempt at a crossover and will be a little more focused on the Pokemon side, mainly because I'm much more familiar with it. Pokemon moves will be more focused on how they work in the anime as the video game limits them quite a bit. Rate and review to let me know if it's worth continuing!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except my ideas (such as the new island next to Unova and any OCs)! When possible, I try to use the pokedex entries from the show. :)

* * *

"The fate of the world rests on this…" Someone whispered in the shadows. "Concentrate!"

* * *

The sky was dark, with the stars and the moon lighting the small island below. Ash and his friends had just got off of a ship carrying them from Unova. Cilan and Iris were looking around at their destination: Belitales Island.

It was an island that was said to have pokemon from all over the world due to its well-developed merchant trade. It only has one city and the rest of the island is covered by a forest and, near the southeast edge, a mountain which is the remnants of an ancient volcano.

Ash had heard of a special Gym on Belitales Island which was considered to be very difficult to beat and offered a lot of training opportunities other than facing the gym leader. The prospect of new training opportunities and seeing new or familiar pokemon was too tempting to pass up for the group of friends.

They were headed to the Pokemon Center not too far from the dock, when they saw a strange light in the sky. A horizontal disk started glowing and twirling in the distance.

"What's that?" Ash asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. The group started running towards it to see what was happening.

"Do you think it's an alien?" Iris asked excitedly as they ran.

"There must be an explanation for this." Cilan answered, though he didn't seem too sure himself.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu, sitting on Ash's shoulder, pointed up towards the disk which was still far away. Something, or maybe more, had just fallen down from inside that disk!

With a flash, the disk disappeared.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash shouted in vain. They were so close, but it was too late. As they finally arrived, they saw a shadow standing next to a bush with what appeared to be a pokemon or two next to it. The person jumped into the bushes and ran off before they could get a better look.

Everyone's attention then returned to what seemed to have fallen out of the sky and gasped. It was a whole group of people! Some of them were stirring now and waking up.

"What… happened?" Gingka asked as he rubbed his head. "Oh no, are you guys alright?"

Gingka's voice seemed to have helped awaken the others. Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Ryuga slowly sat up and tried to assess the situation.

"Who are you?" Ryuga asked Ash and his friends, sending them a suspicious glare.

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu!" Ash pointed to the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm Iris and this is Axew!" Iris added with a smile.

"I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan had a glint in his eye as he asked a question back at them: "The most important here is who you are and how you appeared here out of nowhere!"

Everyone was now standing, though the newcomers had confused expressions and especially whenever they looked at Pikachu.

"Well, I can start." Masamune approached Ash and held out his hand. "My name's Masamune and over there, that's Gingka, Tsubasa, Madoka and Ryuga. You can just call me the #1 blader."

"What? You just don't give up with that, do you?" Gingka interrupted. "This is serious! We need to know what just happened to us."

As the two started arguing, Iris cut in. "Um… What's a blader?"

"You don't know what's a blader?" Tsubasa asked with a surprised tone. This seemed to be getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Where are we anyway?" Madoka asked tentatively.

"You're in Unova." Cilan said matter-of-factly.

"…and where is that?"

With that, Pikachu and Axew glanced at each other, mirroring their own confusion.

Ash took out his pokegear which had a digital map. He showed them, which didn't help them at all. Ryuga kept his distance away from everyone, reflecting on what may have happened and who was at fault.

"Hmm… Well, what country are we near to then?" Gingka asked, but after hearing the names of different regions, none seemed to give him a sense of direction. This was looking hopeless.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cilan spoke up. "Because we just saw you fall out of the sky."

"Ryuga and I were battling… Then, this vortex came out of nowhere right under us and swept us all inside it!" Gingka answered.

"Oh, so you do battle too then." Iris spoke up. "What kind of pokemon do "bladers" use for battles then?"

"I have no idea what a pokemon is, but we battle with our beys." As he reached for his bey, he noticed that it was gone and the launcher too. "No…. Pegasus!"

"Pegasus? I wonder if I can find it in the pokedex?" Iris thought out loud. There weren't any results.

All of the others noticed that their beys were gone too. Then, as they searched, they noticed that they had a small red and white ball attached to their belts.

"What is this?" Tsubasa asked and stretched his hand out towards Ash to show it to him.

"That's a pokeball." Ash was having a hard time believing that they didn't know what pokemon were if they had a pokeball. "You click on that little button there and a pokemon, if you caught one, will appear. Trainers can also throw it towards wherever a battle is happening and the pokemon will come out too."

"But… we never caught a pokemon." Madoka explained sadly. It pained her to see the loss of her friends and her own bey, even though she didn't battle much herself.

Suddenly, Tsubasa brought the pokeball close to his face, closing his eyes for a few seconds. ~_Please Eagle… be in there…_~ He took a deep breath and tossed the pokeball in the air.

A light flashed from it and a Braviary appeared! Everyone gasped and watched the pokemon soar above them for a few instants, before it descended to the ground in front of Tsubasa. The blader looked into Braviary's eyes for a while and asked: "Eagle… Is that you?"

"Braviary!" The bird responded with a nod and temporarily opened its wings as if it wanted to show off its new form. Once it closed its wings, Tsubasa hugged the pokemon.

"Wait, so does this mean all of our beys are now transformed?" Masamune asked and without waiting, threw his pokeball in the air too. "Go Striker!"

The pokemon released stood in front of him with a smile on its face. "Strika!"

"Cool! Mine can talk! See? Number one alright." He said, though he was wondering why his bey now resembled a zebra.

"Actually, your pokemon's a Zebstrika. Pokemon say their own names." Ash explained, making Gingka laugh.

Next up was Madoka who now had a pink pokemon standing in front of her. "Audinoooo!" The pokemon greeted her with a smile. As a refresher to what he knows, Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed towards the Audino.

"_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears._"

While the pokedex was describing Audino, Ryuga let his pokemon out. A loud roar was heard as everyone turned to what made the sound. Ash turned the pokedex towards it:

"_Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon. Rayquaza has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere._"

"Wow! That's a legendary pokemon!" Ash shouted in excitement.

Ryuga smirked as he looked up at his pokemon. "That's L-Drago for you…"

Farther away from them, Pikachu noticed something rustling in the bushes. "Pika?" He jumped down from Ash's shoulder and cautiously walked in the direction of the movement.

"Come on out, Pegasus!" Gingka yelled as the attention now turned to him. The flash of light was big as his pokemon appeared. He stepped back by surprise as his pokemon didn't look like he thought it would. The pokedex was activated once again:

"_Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth_."

Gingka ran up closer to the pokemon and, as he did, the pokemon kneeled down to be hugged by him. "You look great, Pegasus!"

Ash, Iris and Cilan watched in awe as all of the bladers were looking at their pokemon, two of which were legendary! Pikachu was distracted and didn't go to check out what was hiding in the bushes. There wasn't any more movement there, so Pikachu didn't bother going to look.

"This has a dazzling aroma which piques my curiosity more by the minute!" Cilan spoke up. He was surprised that, for trainers who meet their pokemon for the first time, that he could see them as having a close connection already. ~_I should do an evaluation of them sometime!_~

* * *

In the distance, a young woman was hiding in the shadows with her two pokemon. She glanced out at the scene where the people were sending out their pokemon and then sat back down. Next to her, there was an Ampharos which was consoling a Kirlia.

"Shhh, it's alright Kirlia." The trainer said as she pet the pokemon on the head. "Let's call it a night and look into it tomorrow, okay?"

The Kirlia nodded with a sigh and the three left.

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. :) For the bladers, I tried picking the pokemon who looked the most like their bey spirits or had similar kinds of moves. Since Gingka and Ryuga had legendary beys and their exact copies are more difficult to find in Pokemon, I let them have a legendary pokemon. I hope you guessed why Madoka has an Audino! :)


End file.
